1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel substance TH69E and an immunopotentiator containing such substance. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a substance TH69E which is obtainable from Streptococcus faecalis And. & Hord. TH-001 and which has a collagen decomposition enhancing effect, an infection preventing effect and an interferon inducing effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is generally known, many of fibrous diseases are chronic in nature and hence are difficult to treat or cure with satisfactory results. The only conventional route to the treatment of these diseases is to administer a fibrosis decomposing enzyme by direct injection to any parts so affected. However, this existing technique is not necessarily ideal and satisfactory. A strong desire therefore prevails for the development of a therapeutic substance which is capable of curing such chronic diseases and which is also effectively useful as an immunopotentiator for infection prevention and interferon induction.